


When I Meet You, I'll Be Born Again

by Ennuiwolf



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, M/M, Ruined Date, YuuRen, idk - Freeform, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Yuto decides to take Ren to see a meteor shower, but things quickly spiral into chaos when the rest of Argonavis gets involved.Written for Yuto's birthday!
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuuto/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	When I Meet You, I'll Be Born Again

_How did it turn out like this?_ Yuto wondered as he stared at the chaos unfolding in front of him.

On the side, Rio was dressed up in an all-black suit with sunglasses and was currently getting his picture taken by numerous screaming girls. On the other side, Banri was handing out flyers to his family farm, excitedly telling everyone who passed by how they’d get a great deal by showing the flyer. Wataru stood at the side, trying to stop Banri from shilling his family business and Rio from pretending to be a cosplayer.

On Yuto’s arm, Ren watched everything with wide eyes.

Yuto sighed. _This was supposed to be his long overdue date with Ren too…_

It hadn’t been long since the two boys had been together, but they had surprisingly been pressed for time what with music festivals right around the corner. With University and the band squeezing them on all sides, the two barely had time for themselves, much less each other.

While they had been taking advantage of the fact that they were free in the nights, Yuto was getting a bit tired of cuddling and their quick romps in the bed. The romantic part of him wanted take Ren out on an actual date.

And like it was destiny, he came across the perfect thing from the newspaper.

“Ren!” the brunette told him excitedly over the phone. “You’re free during the weekend, right? There’s a meteor shower just outside the city!”

“There is?!” the other boy had exclaimed.

“Yeah! You wanna come with?” Yuto had asked. “We can set up camp too and see the meteor shower! It’ll be our first real date!”

“Of course I’ll come!” Ren had yelled out with the energy Yuto had fallen in love with. “But…” the volume of the bluenette’s voice had dropped considerably. “It’s in two days. Don’t we have a lot to prepare?”

“Don’t sweat it!” Yuto went on with his baseless confidence.

He had attempted to keep it from the rest of his members, because he knew very well what sorts of chaos they could cause if they knew that their vocalist and guitarist were planning a date like this. However, in the end he had conceded and gone to Wataru to help him plan the event so that he could make Ren happy, making expressly sure that the redhead would keep his secret.

Well, Wataru did keep his end of the deal.

Yuto hadn’t calculated the fact that Banri would overhear his conversation with Wataru and would later corner Ren in the practice room to grill him for the details. Upon hearing that the event would be full of couples, Banri’s eyes would sparkle and Ren could almost see the yen symbol shining in the drummer’s golden eyes.

Yuto also hadn’t counted on Rio overhearing Ren and Banri and drawing his own contorted conclusions that he went to Wataru with. Despite Wataru’s insistence that it was just a date, Rio had convinced himself that there was something sinister at the event and that they needed to go along to protect Ren and Yuto.

It probably had something to do with the fact that Wataru had lent Rio his collection of spy movies and the scenes were still going through his head.

So when Yuto and Ren had packed up and driven off to the venue in Yuto’s car, Banri had rented his own vehicle and had talked Rio and Wataru into joining him so they could spy on the couple. Rio had also shown up dressed in the worst way possible for a night, thinking himself to be an actual spy complete with a Bluetooth earpiece. Wataru had also noticed a very suspicious looking box in the backseat but was absolutely jaded at this point.

Hence, here they were.

First Rio had attempted to shadow the couple but had quickly gotten confused as a cosplayer. Due to his sunglasses and suit, he had also attracted quite the large crowd, most of them female, who were now taking pictures and thus attracting more. Banri had quickly seen the opportunity in Rio’s ability to draw a crowd and had begun handing out pamphlets, advertising Argonavis and his family farm.

Wataru stood in front of the couple, bowing deeply. “I seriously apologize for this mess!”

Ren nervously attempted to calm his friend down. “W-Wataru, it’s not your fault…”

“But it is!” Wataru insisted. “Tonight was supposed to be about you two, but then those two came along, and…” He turned around. “Hey! That’s our keyboardist! Don’t just scout the first person you see!”

The redhead ran away to stop Rio from accepting an offer to model for them, and Yuto sighed, running a hand down his face.

“This really wasn’t how I was planning for our date to go…”

“I don’t mind!”

He peeked through his fingers to see Ren watching the proceedings with a soft smile on his face. “They’re all being themselves, and having fun while doing it.”

“I wouldn’t say that about Wataru…” Yuto pointed out as the aforementioned bassist ran around trying to calm things down.

“Still, it’s funny to watch!” Ren exclaimed.

_Ren…_

It was clear that he was trying to salvage their date after noticing Yuto’s obvious sour mood by looking at the bright side of everything.

Another yell by Wataru drew their attention as he somehow had gotten mistaken for Rio’s manager and was now being asked to come to a studio for negotiations.

“S-should we go help them?” Ren wondered.

Yuto sighed. “We really should, huh?” he said, defeated. “I’m worried Wataru’s gonna go crazy and murder someone if we don’t step in…”

Yuto would later find out that despite him bringing a single tent for himself and Ren, the others would also bring a tent, a slightly bigger one to fit three people. A fight would then ensue as Yuto refused to part with Ren, getting drawn into a game of rock, paper, scissors, which he would horribly lose.

Hence Yuto would find himself in the big tent with Wataru and Rio, while Banri and Ren hogged the smaller tent.

Yuto pouted. That was supposed to be his spot beside Ren, not the blonde’s.

As he silently grumbled about the state of his one night out with his boyfriend, his phone would beep slightly, alerting him of a text.

Giving a huff, he pulled it out to check who had sent him the message. He was greeted by Wataru’s name on the lockscreen.

“The meteor shower should be starting now,” the text read. “There’s a spot on top of the hill that’s empty.”

Yuto looked over to the other end of the tent where all he could see was the redhead’s hair on the pillow. However, a dim light emanated from under the sleeping bag.

He could almost cry.

_Wataru…_

He made a mental note to thank Wataru later and make it up to him for causing him this much trauma in a single night.

Being careful not to wake Rio, the guitarist quickly slipped out of his sleeping bag and left the tent. Silently, he made his way over to the smaller tent, poking his head inside.

Luckily for him, Banri was known to be quite the heavy sleeper.

“Ren,” Yuto whispered, shaking the vocalist awake. “Ren, wake up.”

“Hm?” Ren asked, rubbing his eyes. “Yuto?”

“Come on,” Yuto urged the boy.

Not knowing what else to do, Ren allowed himself to be dragged out of the tent by Yuto. The brunette made sure to follow Wataru’s directions, leading them both to the hill in question.

Just like Wataru had predicted, every other couple had decided to take the more popular sightseeing point, leaving this little clearing the road less travelled and thus perfect to salvage what was left of their date.

“Yuto, why did you drag me out here?” Ren asked, stifling a yawn. “It’s quite late and the others will worry if we don’t go back.”

“Shh,” Yuto quickly shut him up. “Look up.”

As the bluenette looked up, he let out a small gasp.

Almost a dozen stars began to fall across the sky, leaving trails of blinding white light behind them. They crossed paths, creating unknown patterns on a canvas of dark blues and light stars. And with their location, Ren could almost swear that the stars were falling all around the two of them, taking them into a fantasy world for just the two of them.

“This…this is beautiful…” he said, his eyes sparkling.

Yuto smiled, slipping his hand into Ren’s. “I know, right.”

“I feel like singing,” Ren commented.

“That’s good to hear,” Yuto laughed lightly. “But seriously, don’t. Or you’ll wake them up and it’ll be chaos once more.”

Ren laughed, and that was all it took for Yuto to laugh too.

“Sorry, Ren, that our date was a complete mess,” he grinned.

Ren shook his head. “This…” he pointed to the falling stars. “This is the best date I’ve been on.”

He turned to the taller boy. “And you’re here too. Anywhere I go with you, no matter what else happens, will be the greatest time I’ve spent.”

Yuto leaned down, pressing his lips to the shorter boy’s lips and the two fell into their own world.

 _Well, everything turned out fine in the end,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a quick fluffy YuuRen one-shot to celebrate Yuto's birthday in a couple of days! I'll be swamped with assignments so I decided to bring this out early!


End file.
